


Take A Break

by 093119



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin's just a good boyfriend, Dan overworking himself, Established Relationship, Fluff, He's under a lot of stress seriously, M/M, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/093119/pseuds/093119
Summary: In which Arin is a good boyfriend, he comforts and cuddles an extremely stressed Danny in bed.





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Poppedparaz on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy :)

It was 2:42 AM when Dan finally crawled under the covers with Arin. Arin, who’s slumber was disrupted due to feeling the dip of the mattress, slowly opened his eyes. He turned around, and saw Dan, who’s bags were noticeable even in the dark, resting against a pillow.

“Babe,” Arin croaked. Dan shuffled slightly.  
“Arin, please don’t wake me up. I have to start working on some paperwork again in a couple of hours.” 

_Poor Dan, he’s overworking himself again_ , Arin thought. He lifted his head slightly, noticing the tiny desk lamp was still on by the table in the corner of their room. The table was covered with paperwork, belonging to Dan, presumably about the band or the show. 

Arin frowned to himself. He couldn’t bear seeing his boyfriend like this, miserable and secluded all the time. They barely even got to talk, despite living together, except for when they were recording-but even then, there was a strained air as Dan forced jokes and topics out of himself left and right.

Arin put his head back down and snaked his arms around Dan, who made a muffled noise of displeasure. He pulled him closer, wrapped his legs around him so that they were spooning, Arin holding Dan. The younger brought a hand up to Dan’s hair, and began petting it.

“Arin-” Dan began, only to lead to Arin shushing him. His hand trailed down and up to his sides, moving slowly, but not sensually in any way.

“I know you’re tired, Dan. I don’t like seeing you so exhausted, so grumpy all the time. Please take a break from the paperwork, dude. Take it in little by little, don’t try doing it all in one sitting, expecting you’ll finish it by the early morning; you’ll make more mistakes like that.” Arin nuzzled his head into Dan’s shoulder, earning the tiniest of giggles.

"I miss you,” Dan turned around so he was facing Arin, and cuddled into his chest. “I’m sorry we barely get to hang out anymore, and I’m sorry that I’m so frustrated all the time.” 

Silence filled the room for a few minutes as both men continued to snuggle into each other. Arin broke the silence.

"Don’t be.” 

Dan looked up and pressed a kiss to Arin’s chin. He trailed kisses up, until they met each other’s mouths.

“I’ll take you out to dinner tomorrow….uh tonight,” Arin corrected himself, smiling as Dan continued kissing his face.

"Like a fast food place?” The other asked, stopping the amorous, affectionate kisses temporarily. 

“Naw, dude. Like a-a fucking fancy restaurant. Fancy as shit. You deserve it.” Dan laughed as Arin stuttered, continuing about how much Dan has been doing for the show, for everything, lately. 

“Can we seriously?” Dan rested his hand on Arin’s chest, smiling.

“Yeah, dude! It’ll be _our_ night, baby.” 

Dan’s body filled with warmth. They’d been dating for _years_ now, but Arin never failed to make him feel like he was some high schooler on a date with his crush for the first time. He basked in happiness, something that felt so relieving after being trapped in a rut of sleepless nights and stress. 

“Arin, I love you so much. You’re gorgeous. You’re amazing,” he responded, yawning towards the end of the sentence. Arin looked down, pressed a kiss to Dan’s forehead. 

“I love you too. Sleep well, and don’t get up early. Wake up with me, okay?” Dan faintly nodded, his vision already clouding. 

That was the first time in weeks Dan had a full night of restful sleep, and he loved that his boyfriend was there next to him until the evening.


End file.
